life as Groudon
by Bored out of my head
Summary: when Lizzy goes on a hiking trip with her friends and finds a mysterious cave will things ever be the same? the other side of life with lugia! rated T for the blood in CH 12
1. the Hiking trip

**This is it! The other side of my first story! I hope you`ll like it! Also… to the people who haven't read life with lugia fist: I would like you to read that first, but you don't have to.**

Chapter 1: the Hiking trip

Hey! My name is Lizzy! I'm from the town called Lavaridge, and I'm gonna tell you my story! First of all you`ll need to know me! First of all (again) I have a lot of friends! Although one of them keeps calling me a complete psycho… well I think we can move past that! Next my best friend in the world is my blazekin named, chicken, he is awesome! He once gave me a piggy back ride that took me so high that I fainted! I'm not gonna bore you with the details any longer… LET'S HEAR MY STORY!!!

"Are you ready for the hiking trip this weekend?" asked my friend Hannah

"Totally! It's just three more days away! I`ve already went through Jagged Pass like a million times before, but I've never been with anyone except chicken!"

"Yea… so who`s all coming?"

"Um… Me" I started counting on my fingers "you, Karen and Sharon, George, and Kelly! So that's six people!" I said holding up both of my hands with six fingers held up.

"Cool!"

Three days later: (the day of the hiking trip)

"Do you have everything?" asked George, he`s always nervous.

"I hope so or we`ll die!" I said joking around with him even though he started looking around in his bag for everything he needed.

"Would you stop" began Karen

"Scaring him like that?" ended Sharon, they share a brain…

"Fine…" I said disappointed.

"Can we just move on already!?" asked Kelly

"OK!"

About two or three hours later:

We were walking for who knows how long, and everyone was tired except me and chicken. Only because we hike on this mountain almost every other day.

"Can you hurry up?" I asked impatiently at the top of a hill

"Some of us have to cool off every now and again." Said Kelly in her mean sort of way "does anyone have any water?"

"Here you go!" said Hannah

"Thank y-AHHHHHH!" Hannah launched a water balloon right at her face, but Kelly ducked and instead of hitting her she hit me in the cheek. And soon after I tripped on some of the wet rock.

"LIZZY!" Hannah shrieked as I rolled down the hill

I must have rolled 100 feet when chicken caught me and we went to a nearby isolated rock. We were alone. No shrieks from above, and barely any sound except for the rocks falling after my little tumble. When I looked at the mountain I wasn`t expecting to find a cave!

"Want to go in?" I asked with chicken holding up his arms shaking his head. "You chicken! C'mon let's go! And where is your pirate of adventure?" Chicken gave me his I-hate-doing-this looks and came in with me.

**IT has begun! I'm sure that the people who read life with lugia is gonna know what`s gonna happen! And PLEASE REVIEW! (this chapter has 529 words in it)**


	2. Groudon

**Hey it's me! Your reading chapters 2 of life as Groudon enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Groudon

Chicken and I walked into the cave farther. We saw a few other Pokémon, but the weird thing was that it had weird machines in it. It had a few REALLY dusty drills.

_Must be an old mine or something. _I thought to myself.

I leaned on the rocks to rest a bit when I had a really sharp pain go through me. "OUCH!" I looked around and saw a magnemite with a really mean expression on its face.

"MAGNAMIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it screeched I had to cover my ears. When I looked up I saw an enumerable amount of magnemite and magneton.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" I screamed chicken didn`t need to be told twice.

Chicken and I were running like the devil was after us! After we lost them, we found ourselves in front of a big lava pool.

"You-huf-think we –huf-lost them?" I asked out of breath

"Blaze!" he nodded

Suddenly the ground began shaking and I heard a loud slam! I looked to my left and saw the passage was blocked off with a wall of rock. I looked to my right but the rock blocked that off to. I was standing in a forty-by-forty foot cave with nothing but a HUGE lava pool in front of us.

"Um chicken? What`s happening?" I was scared "chicken?" I looked to my right to see chicken staring wide eyed at the lava pool.

When I looked I saw a mound of lava rising from the pool.

"What the" I began, but I heard a roar and with that a monster shook of the lava scattering it everywhere. I winced, and when I looked I saw a real life Groudon walking toward us. It stepped on land and the remaining lava fell off.

"CHICKEN! HELP!" I sounded like a total coward but I was scared for my life. Chicken used a sky uppercut but despite the type advantage it barely did anything to it. After chicken hit it Groudon then slammed at chicken with its arm, and chicken was sent flying into a wall. I turned around to see chicken face down on the floor with a blazekin imprint in the wall.

I heard another ear splitting roar and turned back around to face Groudon. It suddenly jumped back to the edge of the land mass right next to the pool of lava. It then raised its arms and lowered them in front of him, as soon as that happened a column of lava erupted from the pool and landed right in front of me. I winced again and this time when I looked up I saw another Groudon made out of the lava! This one was exactly my height!

"Oh crap!" I yelled as it was walking toward me.

It reached out with its arm and hit me directly on my hand! As I pulled back I noticed to things! One: the lava was coming off of the miniature Groudon and was sticking onto me! Two: the lava was cool. It didn`t hurt at all!

I looked at Groudon and saw his whole arm missing and that it was on my arm! I suddenly felt a sharp pain all through my arm! It was enough to make me kneel down in front of him in pain. As I was down the groudon took its chance and all the lava from the miniature groudon was coming towards me!

As it was surrounding me my whole body was in pain and I blacked out…

**How's that for a chapter? It was quick because I didn`t have a lot of time to right this (sorry) well I hope you liked it and I hope you`ll continue to read this story! TO ALL OF THE LIFE WITH LUGIA FANS: I need ideas for it to continue. Unless you want it over with then that's fine with me. Please PM me if you have any ideas for that story! (This chapter has 675 words in it)**


	3. Room of the ages

**Here is chapter 3! Also to Jonseycat79: it's true that fire has a type advantage (so does fighting) over steel, but what you have to understand is that there would be too many of them. For example there are 50 7 year olds all wanting to kill you (they have bad parents or something) do you fight back or run? Your choice! **

Chapter 3: room of the ages

I woke up in a dizzy daze. All I remembered of yesterday after going in the cave was that I found magnemite, Groudon, and red goop surrounding my body.

I got up slowly feeling my arms and legs heavier than usual. I took a look around me and noticed that this is a different place than where I blacked out from. There were no exits at all! It was just a huge rock dome! As I panicked I tripped on something on the ground.

"Ouch!" I looked to see what I tripped on and saw what looked like… "A TAIL! OH CRAP I HAVE A TAIL!" I began looking all around my body. Everywhere was red with strange markings on it. "I`VE TURNED INTO GROUDON!!!"

Back at lavaridge:

"Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny!" Yelled Hannah running into the station

"OH Hannah!" she saw the look on her face and became serious "What's the matter?"

"It's Lizzy!"

"Did she burn down another building!" she said getting up

"NO! she`s gone!"

Back wherever Lizzy is:

I sort of calmed down from my little episode… I was pacing back in forth tripping over a few times because of the new body.

_What do I do now? _I thought to myself _I'm locked up here in who-knows-where-town and I`m a Groudon! What the crap am I gonna do?_

"So…" said a mysterious voice "the transformation worked…"

I looked over to see the real Groudon! I was still my same size though because Groudon was still A LOT bigger than me, but something told me that I would grow into my new body…

"W-what did you do!?" I asked frightened and angered at the same time

"It's simple… when one dies so shall the other, and a new shall take each place…" with that he turned into a cloud of mist and disappeared.

"Wait!!! Don`t go! Change me back now!"

When the mist completely disappeared I found a hole in the wall like a giant mouse hole. I went to it and as soon as I stepped into the hall the rock closed behind me. The walls were lit by several stone torches that seemed to burn nothing. As I walked through I began to think about what Groudon said

"When one dies so shall the other, and a new shall take each place…"

It echoed into my head for a while. I also began thinking about my friends, and chicken…

I reached the end of the tunnel and found some strange markings with a big imprint on the door. I looked at my hand and saw that it was exactly the same size and shape! I put my hand on the imprint and felt a sudden jerk forward.

I was sucked directly through the door. And saw a huge room with markings all over them. I looked forward and saw HUGE markings on the wall. As I stared close at them they seemed to rearrange themselves to say:

Room of the ages

**Well that's that! When one dies so shall the other, and a new shall take each place… it sounds like it's what happened to Kyogre from life with lugia… Well… I'm gonna end it here and see you next time! (this story has 612 words in it)**


	4. training

**This is life as Groudon chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: training

I looked around the room a while. The weird shapes rearranged themselves whenever I looked at them, and most of it was just information about the history of the Pokémon universe. Although none of these things were interesting at first, one of the markings caught my eye. Just above a doorway were the words:

How to survive

I went into the room and saw a HUGE room with organized righting, what looked like a training area, and all the words were attacks and basic knowledge for a Groudon.

As I stepped in some words seemed to glow, and when I looked at them they said:

Basics 101

I went over there, and of course tripped over my tail, again! The first lesson glowed spelling:

Food:

A Groudon needs absolutely no food to survive. All it needs to do is submerge itself with lava for at least an hour a week. Fail to do so will result in cracking of skin and limbs falling off.

_Creepy_ I thought to myself. _Where is a lava pool?_ No sooner that I thought that a pool of lava formed where the old training area was. _That's cool!_

I went in and the lava felt nice and warm to touch, it almost felt like a regular bubble bath! I spent a few hours in there and when I came out, I was feeling nice and refreshed!

I looked at the next set of glowing lessons:

Magma manipulation:

A Groudon has a natural ability to control magma. All it needs to do is focus on the magma and how and where it wants to move it.

As I finished reading that, the lava pool reverted to the training field. As I walked into it a boulder popped up on the other side of the arena and then a small lava pool sprang up beside me.

_OK all I need to do is concentrate!_ I focused on the lava and thought it was going to ark and hit thetarget, but all it did was go a few feet and drop. _How disappointing._ I tried again and this time it did a perfect ark but missed the rock by a few feet. _This is getting annoying._ I tried again and this time it hit dead center and melted the rock. _Yes!_

As I was celebrating a new rock popped up and this one moved to random locations on the area. _I bet I have to hit a moving target now…_ I focused on the lava again, and this time it was a little faster to do it. I made it follow the rock around, but it kept dodging the lava. _Come on! Hit it! _I focused a little harder and made two separate sprays of lava and finally it hit it. _Finally!_

On Jagged Pass:

"Is this where she fell?" asked Officer Jenny

"Y-yes! She was hit by a water balloon and fell down the mountain!" Hannah explained franticly

"OK… we will begin a search for your friend."

Back at the room of ages:

I was progressing quickly. I already learned how to use dig, and I have been practicing how to make a column of rock come out of the ground and hit someone. I decided to take a break from training and called up the lava pool again.

_This could never get tiring! _I though while submerging most of my body. I put my whole head under the lava and found that I breathe in lava just like it was air! I stayed under for a long time eventually falling asleep.

**Well that's chapter 4 for you! I'm sorry for all my life with lugia fans for postponing it and I'm sorry for this chapter for not being so long. I`ll try and catch up as fast as I can! (this story has 743 words in it)**


	5. reunion

Chapter 5: reunion

I woke up from my lava bath and decided to go out and explore a little. At first I went outside to jagged pass, and I looked at the climbing wall were I usually go for some fun. I looked at it and saw that I grew! Instead of my previous height I was at least seven feet tall!

_I need to do something soon… _I thought _maybe I'll go down to lavaridge's secret training ground! Flannery is always there training! But... how am I going to explain to her that I'm a groudon? This is so frustrating! _

I went down to the training goring and Flannery wasn`t there. I decided to use my new powers to spell a message in the ground…

Dear Flannery: It's me Lizzy! I've been turned into a groudon. HELP!

_That should do it! _I heard a sound coming from the bushes and decided that I should hide! It was Flannery! I waited until she read the note on the ground before she said

"Lizzy?" she called out "Where are you and is this some sort of a joke!?" I decided to come out from behind the rock and when she saw me she said "Lizzy!? Is that you!?" I nodded… "What happened to you!?" I tried to speak but all she heard were a few low growling sounds. "I'm sorry… I don't speak Pokémon…"

_How could I not know this!? What should I do now?_

"L-Lizzy?" I looked at her in the face "I'm sorry for not going on the trip with you… I could have prevented this…"

I wrote in the dirt again:

What should I do now?

"I-I don`t know…" she suddenly looked up "We need to go tell my granddad!" I nodded to this and she left the garden to get her granddad.

/\/\/\/\

At the Pokémon center:

/\/\/\/\

Flannery just barged into the Pokémon center "where's Grandpa?"

"What- he`s in the back with the rest of the search party!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

She ran into the back room seeing the stunned look on everyone's faces

"I-huf-know-huf-where Lizzy is!" she said out of breath

There was silence for a moment before Officer Jenny spoke out "Where is she?"

/\/\/\/\

Back at the training grounds:

/\/\/\/\

Flannery was gone for only five minutes before I got bored… I decided to make a lava pool appear in a stone ruin that looked almost like a giant donut, which is about fifteen foot from edge to edge and ten foot in diameter in the middle.

The lava felt nice and it wasn`t thirty seconds before I heard voices from the bushes, but I was too relaxed to worry about them. When the people got out from the bush most of them gasped. I saw Flannery, her grandpa, Hannah, Officer Jenny, Sharon and Karen, and my little brother, John… when I saw John`s face I felt ashamed of leaving him alone and now I can`t be there for him…

"Lizzy!" Flannery said "Can you tell us what happened?" I was still in my lava pool when I waved my paw and the ground were my previous messages were, were erased. I began using my powers to make a note:

I fell down and landed on a ledge with chicken. I went into a cave and when I was chased by a lot of magnemite and magneton, I found myself standing face to face with the real Groudon… Groudon knocked chicken out and I was surrounded by a red liquid and when I woke up I was a Groudon…

Most of them read the message over and over again to make sure that they got it correctly, and when most of them finished I wrote:

What should I do?

Flannery`s granddad spoke up "Lizzy… I know this doesn`t look good but you have to look up to the possibilities…"

When I heard that I started to cry and when the tears reached the lava, a little steam was let off. I walked out from the lava and the lava drained itself. For what seemed like hours nobody moved…

My brother then said "Lizzy?" I looked at him "I still love you… even if you`re a Pokémon…" with that my brother came up to me and gave me a hug even if it only reached up to the middle of my stomach.

**Isn`t! That nice? I nearly cried when I wrote this (nearly). I hope you`ll keep on reading and dude… PLEASE REVIEW!!! (words=855)**


	6. no control

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while… I was busy… (Yeah… that's it…)**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 6: no control

/\/\/\/\

Over the next few days, people were getting used to me being a groudon. We left up the missing signs just in case there was an old friend of mine from another town stopping by… I gave John rides on my huge tail when I was walking around Jagged Pass. I was now at least nine foot tall and Flannery closed the gym to get people to stop coming into town as often, and Flannery even got the person controlling the trolley to fake that it was broken, so the only way in and out was by Pokémon.

/\/\/\/\

I was relaxing in my cave taking a lava soak alone when I heard footsteps… At first I thought it was my little brother, but then I heard many more and I knew it wasn`t the town`s people. I saw a light glimmer of red from across the cave then my head hurt like crap! It felt like it was being put through a thousand times of presser! I was in an extraordinary amount of pain!

"Groudon!!!" called a voice from somewhere "Awaken!"

I felt the pain in my head stop when he said that. I was relieved, but then I started walking towards him! I had no control over my body! I tried to yell but my mouth didn`t open and no sound came out! I couldn`t stop myself from getting to the man…

/\/\/\/\

We were outside of the cave now. There was a big armored car outside. I had no choice but to go in, and that was the last glimpse I saw of my home before the door closed… the man was inside to.

"Groudon…" he whispered "sleep…"

My eyes felt heavy, and soon drifted off…

/\/\/\/\

(Authors note: I was going to end the chapter here, but then I looked at the number of words on the page and said "Needs more work…" so it's kind of like a double chapter!)

/\/\/\/\

I woke up in a building with a pool of lava surrounding me. I tried to move my arms, but couldn`t! I realized that I was still under that spell of some kind… I waited about thirty minutes before the man came in. He had fierce look in his eyes but a smile that looked like he was going to kill.

"Groudon!" he said holding up a red orb "come!" I walked towards him…

/\/\/\/\

We had spent the rest of the day making fun of me… they had a horrible since of humor! They made me stand on one leg while they had there Pokémon use their moves on me! Just because I couldn`t control my body doesn`t mean I can't feel it! Everything hurt because I couldn`t defend myself! Finally someone's hyper beam knocked me down, and I could go back to the lava hole…

I stepped in it and I felt a wave of comfort surround me… It was the only relief today.

/\/\/\/\

Back at town

/\/\/\/\

Lizzy`s younger brother came running down the hillside when he met up with Flannery.

"F-Flannery! Lizzys missing!"

/\/\/\/\

**Well that was still a short chapter… sorry for not updating in a while! I had a lot of school work… (I hate my math teacher…) (Words=628)**


	7. Kelly returns!

Chapter 7: Kelly returns!

/\/\/\/\

I woke up in a daze thinking that everything that happened was only a dream… I was wrong because whenever I tried to move, nothing seemed to do what I want… Only the voice of that person would allow me to move, and I knew he wouldn`t do that. I couldn`t even talk, even though I knew he wouldn`t understand me… I couldn`t even open my eyes! It was like being paralyzed from everything down!

"Groudon!" said the man about two hours after I woke up "Awaken!" my eyes jutted open and the light seemed to blind me for a moment. "Come here!" I walked to the man with no hesitation, and with no control…

/\/\/\/\

Later:

/\/\/\/\

It was a rigorous schedule for me.

First: Go to the science room and get tested on by a lot of scientist that were mostly bald.

Second: Have the man train with me so he can learn my moves and help his dream of ruling the world with me and something else…

Third: target practice for the newcomers… About thirty or so grunts stood around me and fired attack after attack at me, and believe me! It wasn`t fun!

And finally fourth: (my favorite) Go to the lava pool and get some sleep for the next day!

It went on for several weeks on end with this schedule for me. After the first three weeks of this I had an unsuspecting visitor for me…

/\/\/\/\

One morning:

/\/\/\/\

I woke up with heavy chains around me! The chains were magma proof and they were completely unbreakable! I moved my arm… WAIT!!! I MOVED MY ARM!!! I looked over to my arm seeing that I could move freely! The only thing that I couldn`t move at all was the waist down…

I took the time enjoying my freedom, but after a few hours the doors opened up and the man appeared with… KELLY!? My friend Kelly and the man were walking side by side!

"What's going on here!?" I tried to ask but all they heard were a few roars…

"Calm down!" the man shouted and instantly all of my fears and worries were gone! "I think you remember my daughter Kelly, don't you…" he smiled evilly "Lizzy?" he finished with a laugh that would make the devil seem like a cat purring…

"Hi Lizzy!" she said in her casual tone "I`d like to help you out of this situation… but I see your all tide up!" she finished mockingly

"You see… Lizzy!" The man said mocking at my name. "Kelly here was the first to tell me about you, and what you`ve become… and since you were a groudon I thought to use you while you were still getting used to your new body! So that you wouldn`t put up a fight when we got you. Although… you weren`t harder to bring down than a fly!" he mocked me again

I was steamed! The next thing I know I broke the chains off the walls and was lunging for the man!

"Stop!" he yelled!

I was looking at him… I was at least less than two inches away from his throat, and he didn`t even flinch!

"Kelly! Get out of here!" he ordered her then he calmly said "It's time for the grunts to have an early training practice!"

/\/\/\/\

**SO CLOSE! Too bad for her! I think no one saw that one coming huh? I mean, who would have guessed that one of her best friends would sell her out!? Well… I guess that's the end of this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words=672)**


	8. Meeting Kyogre

Chapter 8: Meeting Kyogre

/\/\/\/\

It was a few weeks after I saw Kelly, and when I woke up I felt myself being bumped up in down, and by the sound of it, I was on the road. I waited for hours before we stopped and finally I was let out.

"Groudon… Awaken!" my eyes jutted open and I saw that I was on the beech! I also saw another orb in his hand… He raised it up and said "Come to me KYOGRE!" he shouted the last word but nothing happened…

"Did it work?" a grunt asked

"Of course it didn`t work!" the man snapped

"Sorry…" the same grunt said in a sarcastic tone

"Groudon…" he said to me "Go underground…" Suddenly I felt the ground below me start to shake and I was slowly borrowing underground! It was a few seconds before I was all the way in and the ground closed on top of me…

_What's gonna happen to me? It`s so dark! I can't move! Will he forget me and leave me here!?_ I was running worse case scenarios in my head a few hours…

/\/\/\/\

I was called up from the ground finally and when I got out I didn`t like what I was seeing… I saw a lugia! It was a maybe thirty minutes of quite… the man was too scared to move and I wasn`t given any orders to fallow…

Finally the lugia must have made up her mind and landed on the dock about twenty feet in front of the man! The lugia fired a shot at the man.

Out of fear the man ordered "Groudon! Attack it!" I stomped my foot on the ground and a column of rock from my left was headed straight for the lugia! The lugia quickly dodged it "Use rock throw!" the man said. I scooped up a pile of dirt and when I raised it I felt a power surge threw me and the dirt compacted together forming a boulder! I threw it and the lugia was hit head on…

"Now use rock tomb!" I got another boulder and threw it, I thought that this would be the end for the lugia, but this time instead of hitting the lugia I hit something that jumped out of the ocean! The rock surrounded it and I saw a smaller thing jump out of the ocean. The small thing was a manaphy! Manaphy used a move that surrounded the bigger thing with water. The manaphy tried to control the water and make the bigger thing go back to the ocean, but all it managed to do was cut off a slab of rock from its head and it was revealed to be a… KYOGRE!?

The lugia`s eyes glowed and then the Kyogre said "I said stop reading my mind!" the man only heard a roar then it said "I can't $# move for the third #$& time!" that Kyogre has a dirty mouth I'll tell you that!

The lugia`s eyes glowed again "Humph…" the Kyogre said

"Finally you show up Kyogre, but I see you're impervious to the orb at your state. Groudon use rock smash!" before anyone could do anything else I slammed on the rock with my arm and the Kyogre was too exhausted to move…

Rock tomb on lugia!" the man ordered I hit it and the two Pokémon were side by side, unable to move… "Now get rid of the pest!" I shot a column of rock at the manaphy and it hit so hard that I couldn`t see it anymore…

This time he stepped over to the Kyogre and said "Now Kyogre! Hydro c-! Ugh!" the man was hit by a flash of green light and was knocked back a few feet! When the flash stopped I saw a real life Rayquaza!

"CC…! You called?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"CC?" the Kyogre asked

The lugia`s eyes glowed blue and then the lugia turned toward the Rayquaza still with blue eyes.

"Never make it easy do you?" the Rayquaza asked

"Groudon!" said the man getting back up "Attack!"

I fired a column at the Rayquaza, but it barley grazed his claw knocking it out with blood coming out of its hand. The claw landed on the dock in front of the man.

"Ack!" the Rayquaza gasped in pain "you're gonna pay for that one!" he charged up a blast in his mouth and unleashed two spiraling beams of green light. One hit the blue orb, while the other hit the red orb. Both of them shattered leaving pieces strewn all over the beach. Most landed on the dock next to the claw.

The man ran away in fear and I was freed! But when I tried to move a wave of pain came over me knocking me out cold…

**That is the chapter were life with lugia and this story intersect! Thanks for reading this! It will continue don't worry… (Words=903)**


	9. where to go from here

**Sorry that it took so long to update this story. I was having a holly jolly Christmas!**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 9: where to go from here

/\/\/\/\

I was out cold… I couldn`t move just yet…

"What was that for?" said a boy`s voice…

_So you guys would stop being so childish! _Said a female voice

"When I first met you, you were the most childish thing I've seen!" said the first one

_We mature fast!_ The other said defensively

"Ugh..." I said trying to get up… I could move on my own again! That instantly made me feel better, so I opened my eyes and looked around the room… "W-where am I?" I asked looking around the room to see the Kyogre, the Rayquaza, and the lugia that the man made me fight…

_Oh you're OK!?_

"I feel great! Why do you ask? Where am I? And who are you!?" I had a lot of questions going through my head…

_Um… WHAT!? _The lugia said very confused. _One question at a time!_

"Oh sorry. My friends tell me that I talk to fast, but I don`t really notice much. I think everyone is just talking slow! OH! While we`re talking about my friends I have to tell you that never EVER trust a person with an evil smile! OH yeah my name is Lizzy!"

"What?" the Kyogre said this time "so… What are your friends like?"

"Well… Karen and Sharon are twins and practically share a brain, George is always shy, Hannah is very childish and always makes pranks, and thin there's Kelley the mean not so my friend, friend. But I miss all of them especially since I haven't seen them in about two months." I loved talking about my friends… except Kelley…

_Wait!? You haven't seen them in two months?_

"Yeah I was on a hiking trail with them when I slipped of the mountain and wound up finding myself alone in a cave where I wondered in and found a huge lava pool, and out of nowhere Groudon shot out of the lava. I tried to fend him off with my Blazekin, but he KOed my friend, and surrounded me with lava, but when it touched me it was cool, but I felt a whole bunch of pain and blacked out. When I came to I found myself under a huge rock dome with no exit, and when I looked at my arm I was groudon I was freaked out first, but I'm starting to handle it!" of course when I said 'I'm starting to handle it' I tripped and fell…

"You were human before this?" the Kyogre asked surprised

"Yeah…" for the first time I a while… I talked calmly… it wasn`t something I wanna talk about… "I'm not sure what to do now…"

_I know someone who can help… his tame is king torque. He is the oldest and most wise thing in all of the land. I can take you there if you want…_

"REALLY!? That would be GREAT! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said excitedly "now… where do we find him?"

_It's easy to get there if you're a groudon. All you have to do is go to the center of the earth ask the guy for help and there you go!_

"OK I'm not gonna waste any time getting there I'm going now!" I didn`t even wait for anymore instructions… I just used dig, and felt relieved to do it, and started to go there… I thought about my friends…

_Where should I go first? My friends…? Or the king…?_

…

…

_..._

_It`s decided… I`ll visit the king… he`ll know what to do, and then I`ll visit my friends… I just hope I don't regret it…_

I continued to go to the center of the earth…

/\/\/\/\

**That is going to end this chapter… I want to think all of my fans (no matter how few of you there are…) for staying with me through this story! **_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! **_**(Words= 786)**


	10. meeting King Torque

Chapter 10: meeting King Torque

/\/\/\/\

I finally made it to the center of the earth… It wasn`t at all like I expected it… at the EXACT center of the earth is a dome the size of a few football stadiums! And inside of it was actually nothing I would expect! The inside of this place is what looked like a palace! The walls were made of red marble (I don't know if it comes in that color) with intricate designs! The walls were lined with stands for ancient antiques!

"Have you finished sightseeing?" said a man's voice from at the end of the room

"W-who are you!?" I asked surprised

He chuckled "I`m the reason you came here." He said in a calm voice

"K-king Torque?"

"Indeed I am." He stepped forward and I saw a 25 year old man! "But you can call me Michael"

"W-wait!? I thought you would be much…" I tried to think of a word

"Older?" Michael answered for me

"Yeah!" I said "I imagined you to be… grey haired or something…"

"Well technically I'm much older than I appear, or should be for that matter."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I had Arceus owe me one." He said "So he gave me eternal life and youth and made me the second in command of all the land in the world!"

"Second? Who`s the first?" I asked yet another question

"You are!" he said pointing at me "And I'm guessing that you came here for my help!"

"Y-yes!" I said "I don't really know what to do now… and I was wondering if you could help me…"

"That's easy for someone like me… come with me!" he walked off to another room and I soon caught up.

/\/\/\/\

We were in a huge room with the same markings on it as the room of the ages…

"Isn`t this the room of the ages?" I asked

"It sure is." He said

"I thought it was in jagged pass!"

"The room of the ages" he began "Is a special tool in which people learn about themselves… the room can appear to whoever needs it most, and right now… that is you."

"So the room doesn`t only tell about Groudons?"

"No. have you noticed how the symbols always translate into words?"

"Yes."

"The symbols transform their shape into something the reader can understand… but it tells the reader about the secrets of what they`re capable of… say a Lucario or another Pokémon stumbled into the room."

"A Lucario or another Pokémon stumbled into the room!" I said making a joke about it

"This Pokémon" he began again "Would learn about what THEY can do that they didn`t know of… so it's not only about Groudons…" he turned around "I suggest you start reading."

"Wait!" I said stopping him "Why do they call you king Torque?"

He smiled "Come hit me."

"What!?" I said

"Do it!"

"O-OK…"

I threw a punch at him. From this, Michael dodged my punch, grabbed my arm, went behind me, grabbed my other arm, and did a backslide. That maneuver he used the my weight against me, even though it would take a little extra strength to pick up me, Michael seemed to do it with ease, then slammed me on my head. It hurt like heck! Even though I'm made of rock!

"That maneuver there. Gave me my nickname! Because I have the ability to overcome resistance!" he smiled proudly "Any more questions?"

"No…" I groaned

/\/\/\/\

**Before I say anything else! The OC of Michael (King torque) belongs to goldeneye101 (from A Chosen`s Destiny and A Chosen`s Destiny 2: exiled [READ THEM THERE GOOD!!!]) so thanks goldneye101!!! (Also, the move that Michael [King torque] used was also from goldeneye101) I hope you liked this chapter! (This is like the first time I've ever uploaded a story twice in one day!) PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words=762) (Sorry for the long authors note [Crap! This is making it longer!])**


	11. the ditto move

**Sorry for not updating for a while... **

**King torque (Michael) belongs to goldeneye101**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 11: the ditto move

/\/\/\/\

King torque hasn`t really helped in the past few weeks… all he does is stare at his necklace all the time. I`ve been getting better at my new skills and I have learned what types I'm good at and what types I'm not good at… For example… I can use my ground type moves and have it super affective on fire, electric, poison, rock, and steel types, but they would be less affective on grass and bug and have no affect on flying types. Also I learned that I need to watch out for ice, grass, and water type attacks, but poison and rock have little effect on me and electric won't do squat on me.

I`ve learned some moves to. I've learned fire blast, earthquake, Bulk up, and ancient power, but according to the room of the ages, I could still learn rest, solerbeam, fissure, earthpower, and eruption. Then there are the TMs and HMs but I won't go into those…

/\/\/\/\

Today King torque said that he had a very important lesson for me, but I think e wants to do something so he won't get bored…

"OK…" he said when I showed up into his personal training ground "Today I will tell you something that will help you out wherever you go."

"Ugh…" I said "Couldn`t I just learn it from the room of the ages?" I asked

"This move cannot be learned in the room of the ages" he began "The room can be tricked to show anybody who knows how to hoodwink it everything about the Pokémon they choose, so for security reasons the legendaries have only told other legendaries this move… they also told me"

"Can you just tell me what the move is? And what it does?" I asked impatiently

"Fine…" he said with one of those Why-do-I-have-to-do-this kind of looks "This is the ditto move"

"Ditto move? You mean like those little pink blobs?" I asked

"Exactly. The move was named after the original Pokémon, who did it, but you don't have to look at the object and you can only turn into one thing, and that is your human self."

"I can turn back into myself!" I said getting exited "Don't just stand there! Tell me!"

"Hold your ponytas!" (Authors note: I know it's a bad pun…) "It takes concentration, and the maximum amount of time you can stay human is about five hours, so don't use this before you need to."

"OK! OK!" I said "Just teach me!"

/\/\/\/\

It`s been about three hours since I started working on my new move. King torque was right, of course, it takes a lot of concentration, and it tires you out every time you try. I could get somewhat the way there but I can't avoid some mistakes. One time I did it but my skin was red, and another time it was the opposite! I turned my skin tan so I looked like a shiny groudon, but nothing major happened

"Are you sure you don't want to quit?" he asked me for the umpteenth time in a row

"I'm sure" I said "now let me concentrate" I said thinking of my human form with my eyes tightly shut, and trying to turn into my human form… I felt a jolt go through me and when I opened my eyes and saw my hands! They were hands! Not claws! I looked at the rest of me and saw myself back to normal, but the only thing different was my shirt… it was red with black markings on it, just like groudon…

"You did it much faster than I expected" he said looking at his necklace again…

"I'm just good." I said with a smirk

/\/\/\/\

**I hope you liked that chapter, and that explains how Lizzy was human in life with lugia. I hope you keep on reading and **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **_**(Words=751)**


	12. A loss…

Chapter 12: A loss…

/\/\/\/\

It's been about two weeks since I've learned the ditto move, and I've finally learned how to use solerbeam, which is kind of weird to learn since I'm a ground type… but who cares? I also learned that I can control the rocks even in human form, so that's cool.

/\/\/\/\

"Um… Michael?" I asked when I walked into his room

"Yes?" he said not looking at me, but looking at his necklace

"I was wondering if I could go to the surface. You know? So I can go back to my friends? I haven't seen them in a month, and they`re probably missing me…"

"You know." He said "You could`ve gone back any time you wanted." He paused "You just need to be careful out there. I since an evil presence, and one of your new friends might be in trouble soon."

I looked at him weirdly _what is he talking about? _I wondered _how can he since anything. _"So I can go?" I asked ignoring his weird comment

"Ugh…" he sighed "As I said before, you could`ve gone back anytime you wanted."

"Ok thanks…" I said leaving the room _I wonder what he`ll do all alone like that…_

/\/\/\/\

Authors note: I plan on having king torque (Michael: which is owned by goldeneye101) to return in a later chapter. So he`s not gone.

/\/\/\/\

I was rushing through the planets core to get back home, and it's not easy to navigate through the earth, but being who I am, I got through without a problem. I finally reached the surface and was right next to jagged pass… _this is the place that changed everything _I thought to myself.

I turned human easily, because I did it so often in the past two weeks. It was an easy slide down to town, and I can only imagine the expression on everyone's face. _Here I come!_

When I reached lavaridge town, I didn`t know where to go first! I went down to my house first to see my younger brother, but when I got there… the house was empty! And everything was a wreck! _He wasn`t very good at cleaning but why is everything all a mess? Where is he…? Maybe he's at the gym watching one of Flannery's challenges… _

When I walked into the gym, there was nobody there! The battle arena was empty, but it looked like they had a battle on it because it was covered in scorch marks… and Flannery wasn`t in her room… nobody was anywhere in the gym… _OK… were is everyone? I hope there at the Pokémon center!_

I raced toward the Pokémon center, but when I opened the doors, there wasn`t anyone there! All the furniture was knocked over! I checked in the back and no one was there either! _Where is everybody? _I asked myself…

I rushed outside and checked everybody's houses but all of them were a mess and no one was there! I finally decided to go to Flannery's secret training grounds…

/\/\/\/\

I stood stopped in my tracks… there was blood everywhere! I saw a splash of blood and then a strait path of blood leading towards the bushes. I went to the bushes to find Flannery!

"Flannery!" I yelped when I saw the blood leaking out of her

"L-l-" she said trying to talk "Lizzy?" she said weakly…

"Yes it's me! What happened?" I asked

"T-they called themselves team dark gale…" she said "They were looking for you, and-ack-" she spit out some blood "And they took some of us hostage… I think they chased your brother to jagged pass… G-g-go help h-I-m…" Flannery died from the loss of blood… I shut her eyes and cried over her for a few minutes before I started to head up jagged pass.

/\/\/\/\

I ran as fast as I could to the hole where I knew my little brother would hide…

As I ran into the cave I heard nothing except my footsteps and my breath… I ran to the deepest part of the cave were I saw… my little brother… I ran to him, but I was too late… My brother was dead…

_Why…? Why did he have to die…?_ I asked myself, but my sadness soon turned to rage! _Why would they do this! I swear that I will hunt them down and KILL that team dark gale!!! I WILL MAKE SURE THEY DIE!!!!_

/\/\/\/\

**A lot of rage there… I think this is one of my more sad chapters… and I wonder what will happen to team dark gale. (Oh wait! I don't wonder because I already know!) Hope you will keep reading… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (Words=888)**


	13. To the rescue

Chapter 13: To the rescue

/\/\/\/\

I didn`t know where to go from here, but I do know that I wanted revenge for my brother! All I needed to know is where these idiots re and who was responsible for killing my friends! Everything that I love is now gone from this team dark gale.

"I WANT TO KILL THEM!" I shouted into the cave I was in… I then raced outside and let out a mighty roar! "WERE ARE THOSE PEOPLE!!!" I yelled I slammed my foot down creating an earthquake, and I didn`t care who felt it.

"You need to calm down." Said a familiar voice behind me, I turned around to see King torque. "Being this angry won't get you anywhere." He said

"What do you know!?" I asked in a rage "you don't know what I feel!"

"I do…" he said taking his necklace from his neck. "You see this?" he said pointing to something that looked like a tooth. "This is from a Sharpedo" he said "This Tooth is from the Sharpedo that killed my father." He said "And this" he said pointing at a different tooth on his necklace "is the original Groudon`s tooth… this is the only thing that I can remember groudon with…" he looked me in the eyes "Just because you lost something doesn`t mean you can take away something from them!" he said it with such seriousness that I was shocked and sad for him…

"I-" I started "I understand…" I looked down at the ground "It`s just… Why did he have to die? It`s not fair that my own brother had to suffer for me… I just need to show them that they messed with the wrong Pokémon!" I said with determination.

He smiled "you will have your chance" he said "As we speak; your new found friends are in trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Go to mount pyre" he said "you will need to rescue someone you owe your very freedom to." With that he walked off and around a boulder so I couldn`t see him, and when I rushed to see where he went… he vanished.

"Mount pyre huh?" I said to myself "How am I going to get there?"

"I think I can help with that." Said a voice from above

"What in the?" I said looking up to find a familiar face "A-aren't you that Rayquaza that helped me?"

"Who else?" he said with a smirk "Let's go" he said "Just turn into your human form and hop on, we should be there in no time"

"OK" I said "Time to teach these punks a lesson!"

/\/\/\/\

The ride there was short but scary! You try going over 600 mph with no windshield! And the only thing keeping you up is your grip! We landed at the very top of the mountain, but we didn`t know were those lugia or that Kyogre were.

"Were do you suppose we look" I asked

"I don`t know…" he said "Checking this whole mountain could take hours!"

"Well we have to find them somehow or-" I began to say but I felt a huge wave of psychic energy erupt from a single point in the mountain. "What was that!?" I asked

"That felt like CC`s energy" he said

"CC?" I asked

"The lugia`s energy" he said "We`d better go check it out… but how are we going to get there without being seen?" he asked

I looked around and saw a huge half pipe dirt trail big enough to hide Ray… and next to the edge I saw a big rock jutting from the side, almost like a surf board… "I`ve got an idea" I said "This trail is big enough so you can fly in and no one could see you" I said "But you should get a head start… I wanna try something."

Ray didn`t need another word out of me before he rushed past and flew next to the ground… _I guess that leaves me to have some fun _I thought to myself

I went over to the surfboard looking rock and kicked the bottom of it to release it from the ground… I didn`t want to fall off so I started off on my knees and pushed myself off of the edge…

It was like the part of a rollercoaster, were you get to the top of the first hill and then you rocket off towards the ground. I held on tight with my hands and then I tried to stand myself up on the board. I closed rock around my feet so I wouldn't slip off and then I let go of the board with my hands and straitened myself out. So I was standing up.

I felt the rush go through me, and soon I reached the point where I got off of the half pipe took the rock off my feet and started towards the point.

"They should make that a sport." I said to myself

/\/\/\/\

**This is the chapter were I had some fun writing. It had surprises and a fun little ending there. This is the chapter were you get to see some of the past with King Torque, but if you want to actually know more about him, go to Goldeneye101 profile, find "a chosen`s destiny" and read it (ITS GOOD) also… PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words= 1000) I hope you continue to read this story, and please read some of my other stories!**


	14. Payback

Chapter 14: Payback

/\/\/\/\

I snuck over to the building were Ray said he felt the Lugia`s energy. It was concealed by thick vines, rocks, and trees, but the size of the building was HUGE! This thing would have been found in a second if the trees were even one foot shorter, but these guy`s had a very good plan for hiding themselves.

First thing is to sneak into the building and get the Lugia`s, but it would be hard to do since these guys have guards at every entrance… They won't be a problem though, because I can knock them out in a sec, but even if one of them raises the alarm then I'm screwed… I guess I'll just have to dig into the building, and bring them out.

I found a bush a little ways away from the building and made a cave under it. I went inside the cave and made torches line the walls to see in there, and in the back made a tunnel into the building. I popped up right in what looked like a room. I looked around to see two strange Pokémon hugging each other.

_I'll never leave again! I'll never leave you again!_ The red one said sobbing

"If I may interrupt" I said "But do you happen to know two Lugia?" I asked them

_Yeah _the blue one said now _we were captured with them._

"Good" I said getting out of the hole "Go into this tunnel and stay in the cave at the end" I said to them "I'm going to look for the others"

They nodded and flew down, and I began running down the tunnel. It wasn`t long until I found one of the Lugia. She was flying strait at me and stopped so fast that I had to catch her huge body. I looked and saw that she was worn out. I slowly brought her to the tunnel and brought her into the cave.

_Thanks _was all she could get out before passing out on the floor

I walked to the other entrance to the cave, the one to the outside, and I saw Ray talking to another lugia.

"I can`t find CC anywhere." Ray said "I don't know where to look."

_It`s OK I know she will be found. _The Lugia said

"Hey!" I said sticking my head out of the hole. "Change into your human form and get in here!"

They quickly changed and went into the hole. The young Lugia girl turned into her human form so the cave wouldn`t be so crammed. Ray and the other Lugia were excited to see her, and the only one missing was the Kyogre…

/\/\/\/\

I waited about twenty minutes before I saw a Kid about my age wearing a blue shirt with weird markings on it, run out of the building. When he was close enough grabbed him and pulled him into the hole. He was slightly shaken but got up to face me and Ray.

"Good to see you, Dan" I said

"…" he seemed to be thinking "Lizzy? You're the Groudon aren`t you?"

"You guessed it" I said back

"And you…" he looked at Ray "Ray?"

"Give the man a prize!" he said sarcastically

"How did you guys find us?" he asked us

"The psychic shock that Courtney sent out was so powerful that I'm surprised Mew herself didn`t show up!" Ray said "I mean seriously! Didn`t you like collapse from exhaustion from it?" he asked Courtney

"Almost… I won't be able to hold this human form for long." Courtney said back

"Um… how long ago was that shock?" The Kyogre boy said

"About thirty minutes ago why?" Courtney said

"Then I have about… one hour to get back to the ocean, or…" He drew his finger across his throat

"Oh Yeah!" Courtney stood up, but wobbled a bit from exhaustion "We have to go before times up!"

"I`ll see if the ghost is clear…" I said. I walked to the edge of the room and raised my hands out in front of me, the rock rose up to make a staircase. I walked up and then stepped out into the open… there was no one there so I came back and said "C'mon!"

/\/\/\/\

We were walking through the forest, and we had about an hour… and since Latios and Latias weren`t going our way, they just went home. Same thing for Ray… but at least I wanted to help…

"Can't we just fly or something?" Dan asked, being impatient "I can ride on Courtney, and that way Lizzy can go home and we can go home too…"

"Courtney doesn't have the strength to fly just yet…" Lugia said in his usual calm tone

"So… how much longer is it?"

"About a two hour walk from here" I answered estimating "so you have plenty of time, but…"

"But what?"

"It's only a one hour, mountain boarding" I said giving a name to my new sport

"What's mountain boarding?" He asked

"It's when you get a big boulder that looks like a surf board and ride it down a hill!"

"I wanna try!" He said wanting to do something exciting instead of walking "Were do we get the boards?"

"Easy…" I stomped my foot on the ground and two boulders shot out of the ground. I walked in between them and gave both a gentle flick, were most of it reduced to rubble, revealing two boards.

"Show off…" He said trying to pick up the board but to find it EXTREMELY heavy. I just picked it up without any effort… "SHOW OFF!"

"Come with me to go on the boarding path." I said walking back up the mountain…

"Fine…" He said "see you later!" He said to Courtney

/\/\/\/\

We were at a ledge of the mountain… the whole way down was just dirt and rocks, unlike the rest of the mountain which was grass and trees. I laid the boards next to the edge.

"Beginners…" I began remembering my first time "should start on their knees…" I looked at him "so get on the bored and get on your knees!" I scared him half to death saying that, but he did what he was told… he put his knees just below the middle of the board and his hands in front of him… "OK!" I snapped my fingers and the rock around his legs wrapped themselves around his legs, but only to his knees, and the rock also wrapped around his hands… I didn`t want to hurt him so I secured him tightly to the board so he won't fall off.

"What?" He tried to get out but found it impossible… "Can we rethink this?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to be thinking "nope!" I kicked his board with my foot and the board rocketed of the ledge and into the big dirt half pipe.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs not slowing down.

"This is gonna be fun" I said jumping on the board and started down the track.

/\/\/\/\

He finally stopped at the base of the mountain, and according to his facial expressions, he couldn`t be happier to have stopped… I was still coming down and showing off with tricks that I just made up and only I could do…

"Hey Dan!" I yelled ramping off of the rock and heading straight toward him like a missile "Watch this!" I flipped over so that my head was facing toward the ground and my feet were pointing towards the sky, I then spun around so that the board looked like helicopter blades and I then crashed into the ground two feet in front of him, but I just used the move dig and shot up behind him and landed silently on my feet.

"What's you looking for?" I said behind him. He turned around the best he could with his knees and hands still strapped onto the board. I thought about letting him go, but then I thought it would be funny to see the faces on those Lugia when they see him

"Were? What the? How!?" He said confused

"What…? I just used dig." I shrugged "C'mon! We need to go and see those Lugia!" I said and grabbed the board; picking him up with it… I easily dragged him along behind me…

"Aren't you going to get me out of this thing!?" he asked

"No… I just thought of that, but then I thought it would be funny for those Lugia to see you like this!" I said with a smirk on her face.

/\/\/\/\

Dan and I waited for them to come for a while… I was standing up next to Dan while he was leaned next to a tree… the funny thing is that he already fell over twice…

"Dan?" Said a voice coming into the clearing. I turned my head to see Courtney… "Dan!? What in the world? Why are you stuck to a rock?"

"Ask Lizzy the fear factor here." He said in a grumpy tone…

"Well…" I began "We were mountain boarding and at the bottom I thought it would be funny to see Dan like this." I chuckled

"…" Courtney had one of those YOU-IDIOTE! Kind of looks on her face "You're since of humor is cruel and unusual…" she said

"… Like I care…" I said back

"Can you just get me out of this rock!?" He said frustrated. I slammed my foot down and the rock freed him and he fell on his back… "Thanks…" he groaned

"We need to get to the beach…" Courtney said walking off…

"Yeah…" Dan said "We have like five minutes left…" With that they left me behind and started sprinting towards the beach…

/\/\/\/\

I did the mountain boarding back up the mountain, which is against the laws of nature, but it was easy. I went back to the building to repay what they did to me. I went inside to see many people running to one room. I also went inside the room, but I saw the boss giving a speech.

"The loss of these legendaries have been horrible, but we will find more. We cannot afford to lose. All we need is one more and we shall be back in business… now… does anyone have any idea where to look?"

I spoke out "How about you look here!" I changed into my Groudon form which seemed to shock everybody in the room. "You guy`s killed my friends." I said with everyone getting there poke balls "Now you are ALL GOING TO PAY!!!" I let my rage out and set an earthquake off.

Many of the men threw there Pokémon out, but they were all useless against me. I knocked them all out with earthquake and knocked the levitating ones out with solar beam. Soon everyone`s Pokémon was out cold and the boss sent out his Pokémon: A Sceptile.

"Sceptile" he said "use sunny day!" the inside of the room lit up dramatically and I knew what he was planning, but I used it first. I fired a solerbeam at the Sceptile and it hit, but it was still standing. By now the rest of the workers fled, and it was only us. "Use Giga drain!" the Sceptile drained my energy and healed himself, but I was still alright. I used earthquake on it but it just jumped into the air and jumped off the walls to keep off the ground until it was over.

"I won't lose!" I said determined

"Good luck with that." He smirked "Use leaf blade and get me some of its DNA!" The Sceptile jumped at me and sailed through one of the thorns on my side, like butter. I winced in pain, but that was all the time he needed before he put Sceptile in his poke ball, got the thorn, and ran into the next room behind him.

"Crap." I said as I tuned into a human and started running behind him. As I went in there I saw a jet leave the room. It was a room filled with small private jets, and a big open wall towards the outside. "Crap" I said again, knowing that I just lost the battle, but I know I will win this war.

/\/\/\/\

It's been a week after that guy left. My thorn grew back with some magma, and everything is looking better. To my good news. Flannery didn`t die. She was found right after I left her and got CPR, Flannery also got my brother into the hospital. It took them a week but he`s finally breathing. He won't be able to get out of the hospital for another month, but he will be alright.

As for me, I'm waiting for the right time to get payback…

/\/\/\/\

**I finally got this story finished!!! WOOHOO!!! I will make a sequel, just not right now. I hope you continue to read my stories and dude… PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words=2393) (Total words=12245) (Chapters=14) (Favs=5) (Alerts=4)**


End file.
